house_of_mouse_ultimatefandomcom-20200213-history
List of House of Mouse Ultimate episodes revealed
The following is a list of episodes of ''House of Mouse Ultimate ''an American animated television series. # The Show Must Definitely Go On - TBD - Shorts: TBD Pepper Ann has a cameo appearence. # Fireside Girls in the House - TBD - Shorts: TBD # Ladies' Night, Again! - TBD - Shorts: TBD # The Game of Love - TBD - Shorts: TBD # Auditions with Von Drake - TBD - Shorts: TBD # Rabbit's Problem - TBD - Shorts: TBD # The Big Screw-Off - TBD - Shorts: TBD # The Quack Draft - TBD - Shorts: TBD # What'cha Eatin? - TBD - Shorts: TBD # House of KND # Time for the Big Check - Marco takes over the House of Mouse, but he wanted to get a big check according to his dad. Or he needs a special deal for Mickey and the HOM gang? - Shorts: TBD # Oswald and the Beanstalk - TBD - Shorts: TBD # Goofy's Big Game - TBD - Shorts: TBD # Rainbow Monkey Madness Shorts Goofy brained reaper Billy,Mandy and Grim make a cameo after Goofy Brained Reaper. # Mabel's Hamster Ball - TBD - Shorts: TBD # Meap Me in Main Street - TBD- Shorts: TBD # Princess Squad - TBD - Shorts: TBD # The House of Mouse is on Strike? - TBD - Shorts: TBD Season 2 # Oswald and Ortensia Come to Hawaii - TBD - Shorts: TBD # Pain and Panic's Big Fight - TBD - Shorts: TBD # Piglet's Pooh-etry - TBD - Shorts: TBD # Halloween with Jafar - In Halloween night, Jafar decides to get a break in his house for this night, but it is ruined by Iago's family reunion. - Shorts: TBD # House of One Saturday Morning - Brenda is embarrassed that today is Saturday, but she looks to take her talents at the House of Mouse and helping by Mickey. - Shorts: TBD # Madness in Wonderland - TBD - Shorts: TBD # Because of Hades - TBD - Shorts: TBD # The Jingle Bell Pack - TBD - Shorts: TBD # House-o Supremo - TBD - Shorts: TBD # Who Steal Sashi's Specs? - When Sashi takes off her specs, but somebody is stealing it! So Mickey and Oswald can solve it where an mystery thief (luckily, it's Jafar) is. - Shorts: TBD # The Party Must Go On - TBD - Shorts: TBD # Money Troubles - TBD - Shorts: How to hook up your home theater. # Pirate Patrol - TBD - Shorts: TBD # Daisy's Answer - TBD - Shorts: TBD # This Magic Moment - TBD - Shorts: TBD # Downhearted Deer - When Bambi starts feeling sorrowful bleat it's up to Mickey, Donald, Goofy and the rest of the gang to try and cheer their Great Prince up and figure out why he's so sad. - Shorts: TBD # Mouse Trapped - When Mickey goes missing it's up to Minnie and Pluto to look for Mickey with the help of Basil Rathbone while Goofy and Donald run the show. - Shorts: TBD # Bring on the Glow Sticks, Please! - TBD - Shorts: TBD Season 3 1. The Day of Selena's Secret Dairy: Selena has a secret diary she hid under Hades's table. 2. Donald's Night Out: Donald leaves the House of Mouse briefly for a night out at Club Duck... 3. Sora's House of Surprises: Sora invites all of Imaginationland on his birthday.. 4. Mickey's & Minnie's Wedding Anniversary: It is the anniversary of Mickey and Minnie's wedding. Short Reaping Love 5. The Revenge of Friday the 13th: Grim reaper Numbuh three, attacks the House of Mouse! If only Supergoof can stop her... 4 Kid Favorites: The Hall of Fame Collection Vol. 26. The Best Song of Music: Music in the House of Mouse is back! 7. Let's Go Up, Up, Up and Away: Mary Poppins helps the others fly. 8. Rockin' in the House: Rock of Ages at the House of Mouse?! Powerfully perfect! 9. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Selena Gets Stuck: The four get stuck in a puzzle. 10. How Miley Got In: Miley got Filled in Jelly Jam After a Bucket Spilled Her on Accident. 11 Grims in the house Grim is fed up with putting up with Billy and Mandy that he decides to leave them.Soon Mickey allows him to perform at the House of Mouse Ultimate.Shorts Cleaners and Reapers. 12. Roxas' Embarrassing Day: Roxas is sent by a mysterious evil, only to be embarassed. 13. Pete Does It Again: Pete, again?! He along with Numbuh 3 after the treasure of the Fox Box! 14. Who is Shelby Marx?: Shelby Marx enters the House of Mouse. 15. House of Caribbean: Pete's pirates, including Magica De Spell and Flintheart, invade the House of Mouse! 16. Follow Your Nose: Mickey's nose is missing! 17. Kairi's Birthday Present: Kairi's Birthday is here! 18. I've Got Nerves and Feeling: Touching Day at the House of Mouse is here! 19. Smile While We Work: Scrooge McDuck forces Cinderella to works while smiling. Category:List